Supernatural to the Max
by F-You26
Summary: Read please


**This is the normal supernatural fanfiction. They are not dealing with demons and stuff, because I'm not good at writing that type of stuff, therefore if you don't like it...deal with it. They are:**

**Sam: 15**

**Dean: 16 **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Supernatural, Maximum Ride or anything but my ideas. **

* * *

**Dean:**

The beautiful girl, ran onto the stage, graceful as a flower petal onto the green grass of a beautiful valley-. What the hell is that? That, above, is bull. The girl walked onto the stage, wearing ripped jeans, a t-shirt that said "Bite Me", and a black beanie. She had blonde hair that reached about her stomach and it went from blonde to brown toward the bottom. She had no makeup on...

She stepped up to the microphone stand, a few steps away. She took it out of the stand and placed it to her lips.

"This song is called, Without You" She said, pointing to the guy on the music. The music began. [I don't own this song!]

**_I don't know what to say,_**  
**_i don't know what to say,_**  
**_anymore, cus it's all been said before._**  
**_And i don't know where you are;_**  
**_all i know is you're far,_**  
**_and you're not coming back._**  
**_If this is how it goes,_**  
**_i tried but i dont know, _**

**_oh,_**

**_I don't know if i like it,_**  
**_without you, without you, without you-_**  
**_tell me- how am i supposed to make it,_**  
**_without you, without you, without you?_**  
**_Look at me crying tonight,_**  
**_is this what its gon' be like?_**  
**_I try and act like im fine, but i will never be right,_**  
**_without you, without you, without you-_**  
**_without you i don't know._**

**_I'm not sure how to feel,_**  
**_i'm not sure what is real,_**  
**_anymore, cus i've never felt like this;_**  
**_sometimes it hurts me so bad,_**  
**_its the worst kind of sad,_**  
**_and i cant live like that;_**  
**_don't wanna be alone,_**  
**_i tried but i don't know..._**

**_oh,_**

**_I don't know if i like it_**  
**_without you, without you, without you;_**  
**_tell me- how am i supposed to make it_**  
**_witout you, without you, without you?_**  
**_Look at me crying tonight,_**  
**_is this what its gonna be like,_**  
**_i try and act like im fine, but i will never be right,_**  
**_without you, without you, without you_**  
**_without you i don't know..._**

**_the one thing i do know_**  
**_that im so sure of,_**  
**_is with you gone im lost,_**  
**_and im so confused i cant deal with it no more,_**  
**_without you i cant see it, take this pain from me,_**  
**_so i can make room for you,_**  
**_cus you've been gone from me for too long..._**  
**_i don't know,_**

**_I don't know if i like it_**  
**_without you, without you, without you,_**  
**_tell me- how am i supposed to make it_**  
**_witout you, without you, without you?_**  
**_Look at me crying tonight,_**  
**_is this what its gon' be like?_**  
**_i try and act like im fine, but i will never be right_**  
**_without you, without you, without you-_**  
**_without you i dont know._**

**_without you, i can't be without you, you-oo, you-oo, you-oo, you-oo..._**

**_without you, I can't be without you, you-oo, you-oo you-oo, you-oo..._**

She had tears in her eyes and she was looking at the ground, her face hidden completely by her blonde hair. Everybody started clapping like crazy and she looked up slowly, a small smile crossed her face before it went blank again.

"Maximum Ride?" one of the judges asked. She nodded. "You are 16 years old?" Once again, she nodded. "You got my vote...Paula?"

"I think you did amazing, congrats you have 2/3 votes. But just for the hell of it, Simon, what did you think?"

"I think that the song choice was pretty poor but your voice was spectacular, so yes, you have my vote."

Maximum's eyes widened, while a large smile replaced the worried look she had moments before. "Thank you" she whispered into the microphone.

"You're going to Hollywood" They said and the audience cheered.

"Thank you" Maximum said again and ran off the stage, no doubt to her family.

**-MAX- **

I ran off the stage to the Flock. Fang was standing in front with Iggy, who had his arms opened wide.

"I got through!" I shouted. I ran into Iggy's arms and hugged him and then hugged everybody else.

A series of 'congrats' and 'yays' were shouted, until Nudge interuppted.

"Hey Max? Do you know that guy?" She asked. I looked at her and then she pointed slightly. I whipped in the direction of her finger.

"No...let me talk to them." I said, walking over. "Hello? Why are you staring at me?" I asked bluntly. The older one looked almost caught off guard.

"Uh-Uh...well my name is Sam..."

"And Dean" the older one cut him off, "Dean Winchester"

The world froze. I smiled widely and tears rushed to my eyes. Maybe I should explain? Yeah, I will.

**[The Flock were never put into the lab, they just met in school and became inseperable] **

**Flashback:**

_I ran to the house next door, where the new family had just moved in. I had been playing outside, when Jeb told me to run there and meet the neighbors. I rang the doorbell, though I could barely reach it, being only 4. I heard the faint, 'ding dong' inside and smiled. I always loved listening to if the bell worked, I don't know why. I heard the light footsteps approach the door. It swung open and a woman, blonde hair and blue eyes, stood before me. I smiled. _

_"Hi" I said. "I'm Max..." _

_She smiled. "Hi, I'm Mary...and what brings you to this house?" _

_"Jeb, my daddy. He said, "Maxie, go talk to the neighbors and invite them to dinner"" I smiled. _

_"Oh, tell him we'd love to..." she said, and smiled at me. _

_"YAY!" I cheered, putting my hands in the air. _

_She laughed and took my hand. "Do you wanna tell Jeb that you're gonna play here? I have a little boy, 4 years old. How old are you?"_

_I raised 4 chubby fingers and grinned at myself, for being able to tell my age. "Let's tell daddy! I wanna play here. You're nice!" I said. _

**_Skipping to three weeks later: _**

_Dean and I are best friends. We love the same things, cars and trains. He said that normally boys only like that stuff but I don't care. We have plans to hang out tomorrow morning, so I rushed to bed, so that morning would come sooner. _

_**...**  
_

_Suddenly, it was about 3 in the morning, and there was a loud scream from next door. I ran to my window and looked at Dean's house and saw part of the roof on fire. _

_"DADDY!" I screamed, running for the phone, yeah I'm smart. I dialed 911._

_"911, what's your emergency." _

_"My best friend, and neighbor's house is on fire. It's really bad!" I said, then answered the questions, like 'address', 'age, etc. _

_I listened as the fire trucks pulled up to the house men filed out. _

_That was the last time I saw Dean._

"Dean?" I whispered. He nodded. I smiled, and hugged him. "I thought you were never coming back" I said.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" I nodded and laughed lightly.

"I never saw you after that night...I didn't know if you survived...I thought you...died."

"Nope. Dean Winchester doesn't go down that easy."

"Ahem!" Iggy cleared his throat behind us, and I faced him. "Sorry, but who are they?"

"Um, guys, this is Sam and Dean Winchester...my old best friends...when I was 4." I said.


End file.
